Empty Nights
by Loki.1827
Summary: A one-night stand was the closest to what a relationship will be for Sasuke. Will one night with Naruto help change that perspective? SasuNaru, AU.
1. I

Disclaimer: The concept and characters of Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warnings: Yaoi (Homosexual Relationships), Foul Language, Non-Con, Lemons, Two-shot

Pairings: SasuNaru, SasukexOthers

Two-Shot Angst. This story was floating for days and I really just had to write it.

* * *

**Empty Nights**

**+.+.+**

_There was a dark-haired boy_

_Who lived in a half- empty house_

_Had a half- empty life,_

_And felt nothing but half-empty love._

+.+.+

For it was one night's worth was temporary pleasure.

"Call me, Sasuke-kun." The woman on the bed sighed contentedly as she rolled on her stomach and dreamily looked at the pale, muscular expanse of the dressing young man's back. Once he had finished buttoning his shirt, he turned to the female and smirked at the messy coverings of the bed, reminding him of the not-so innocent things that they did.

"Thank you for the night."

He walked out of the room, leaving another satisfied and hopeful conquest. Too bad for her that this was only a one-time affair because he never slept with the same girl twice. This kind of arrangement also did not involve embraces, exchanges of sweet words or tender kisses. It was what it was —fucking.

He appreciated the sex they've shared, not the time they were together. There was no romance in this deal because it was simply the joining of two physical bodies to satisfy their lust and experience pleasure.

For as long as Sasuke could remember, his 'relationships' all consisted of one night stands. He was fine as long as he had a willing body to warm his night briefly because he did not believe in romance.

It was just his way of doing things.

As he walked, he let his eyes travel to the all too familiar sights of the tall buildings, the twenty-four hour convenience store and the people in their business clothes bustling quickly. Everything and everyone looked the same every time he took this path from the hotel room where he spent nights like this.

Somehow, he's getting tired of this routine. His gaze landed on two people walking side by side, a couple judging by their looks. The young woman smiled radiantly as she chatted continuously, looking at her taller companion. The man simply continued on walking without an evident expression on his face but once in a while he would look at his companion with the look of happiness and contentment. She blushed and then smile when she caught him looking at her, standing on her tiptoes to offer him a light kiss on the lips. It turned into a passionate lip lock when the man leaned down and pulled her closer.

They were in love.

At times like this, the raven-haired man could not help but wonder on what it would be like to be in love.

Would it bring him happiness?

Would it make him feel satisfied and contented?

Would he be capable of feeling love at all?

He gave out a sardonic laugh with the silly notions. He only understood one thing about love; that it causes you an immense amount of pain and separations. Nothing permanently good comes out of believing in this ridiculous idea of love.

Those three words, 'I love you' was, more often than not, followed by the word of 'forever'. Don't make him laugh more. Love was a big joke, twisted and ugly with its sense of humor. Nothing was ever permanent in this world except the changing time, fickle minds of humans and love.

Divorces, break-ups and death were enough evidences that loving someone forever was not possible.

If you believed in forever, then life is simply a one night stand.

+.+.+

It was the same every night that he went out and got home.

"Sasuke."

His father would be seated in the living room without the lights. His voice would echo in the large space, the stern and authoritative voice of the Uchiha figurehead. Fugaku always said his name in that voice and like a broken voice recorder, he'll answer the same words.

"I'm sorry, Father." He'll give a courteous bow and leave for his room, leaving his father blending in the shadows. The man was a shadow himself, a former shade of what he was in the past. And it was because of love.

He entered his room, taking in the assortment of comforts that his family name provided; king-sized bed with silk sheets and pillows, furniture made of high-quality materials, advanced technology and other expensive things without practical uses yet was still there because it added to the 'filthy rich' factor.

His room, with the rest of the house was filled with many things, yet it was still empty. Probably, the only thing that he could tell that has value was the small framed picture he had on his bedside table – a picture of him, his mother, his father and brother. The only preserved memory of when they were still whole.

All that were left of that memory were an unstable father, an isolated older brother and a disturbed youngest son. His mother left them for her lover, traveling and fucking the world as they go.

His father told her "I love you" yet she still left.

He preferred one night of empty pleasure than an eternity of painful love.

+.+.+.

_And he met a bright boy_

_Who lived in half of a house,_

_Had a half of a life,_

_And felt half of a love._

_+.+.+_

"Heads up!"

The raven haired student caught the cold can of soda without even looking up from writing his research paper. Naruto clumsily sat down beside him and scandalously gulped his own drink. Of course, he did not expect him to be quiet, graceful and elegant. After being somewhat best-friends-like with the blond dobe for almost nine years, and fortunately or unfortunately (he can't decide since he had been almost with the idiot for half a decade) still counting, Naruto was never near anything like quiet, graceful or elegant. He was not a professional when dealing with silence nor was even an amateur at it.

Tan fingers slipped something white on his desk –it was a small piece of paper with numbers and letters. Another girl's name and contact number.

"Dobe. You could never say no, could you?" He removed his eyeglasses and rubbed his strained temples before looking at his best friend. "I already have enough girls to last me this month." Or a lifetime for that matter.

"Nah," Naruto grinned, "Its coz' I have a big, golden heart unlike yours that's made of ice. I could never say no, even to you, bastard. And she was cute."

"Looks alone would not make me sleep with her."

"No one's forcing you. I just forwarded the note." The blond shrugged his shoulder as he finished his soda in one large gulp.

Sasuke and Naruto were opposites in almost everything. They share more differences that once made them good enemies rather than similarities that would've made them good friends. But the things that made them different were the ones that made them understood each other well.

Naruto was the best person to fit the bill of his closest friend but he would cut his tongue off than admit that aloud. The blond had enough bullets for annoying him in the next twenty years so he did not need to add another ten years of his suffering.

"What do those girls see in you anyway? You'd think that you have a twelve inch golden cock with how they act just to get one night with you!" Naruto said, crossing his arms behind his head and rested on the back of the chair.

And the blond idiot just had to ask something that had the obvious answer. What would make girls line up for one night with him? His looks of course. He already had little girls following him when he was a child and now that he was grown-up, he had women of beauty, body and brains line up for him.

A widely-known and widely-circulated entertainment magazine that gave him the 'title of the most attractive young face of this generation' and described him with "…deep grey eyes that would lure and trap you in those depths, perfectly chiseled nose and cheekbones, lips that woman would die to get a kiss of and a body that would be the envy of those metro sexual men."

He didn't exactly need any of those flowery words to know that he looked good –one trip to the mirror and the forever-present women who showered him with lots and lots of praises and attention were enough evidence.

He was handsome –and probably as an added bonus—was intelligent and filthy rich. He descended from one of the oldest and powerful clan in this city, making him even more famous. You have to be an idiot and blind to ask him a question that didn't need words as an answer. Or you simply wanted to ignore the screaming facts, like Naruto always did.

"Want to find out, Naruto?" Sasuke huskily asked with a seductive smirk as he inched closer to the blond, leaning his face closer until the tip of their noses were touching. Naruto wrinkled his nose and shuddered visibly as he pushed Sasuke out of his private space.

"Hell no! I don't want to be added as the first man on your 'pleasure-list', bastard," Naruto returned to his previous resting position. "I think I'll keep my reputation as your not-so popular best friend, the note passer and the contact of the outside world to the great Sasuke. Besides, I don't want to get any disease that you are carrying, aside from the 'anti-social stuck-up' default syndrome."

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. They both knew that he was not that stupid that he'll forget the basics of safe-sex, especially when having multiple partners. For more precaution aside from using condoms, he got monthly check-ups for any sign of disease.

"If you would get any disease from my obviously disease-free body, it would be the "Love-Sasuke" illness," Sasuke said. He wore his eyeglasses again and resumed making the drafts of his research paper, awaiting the dobe's reply.

Uchihas do have a sense of humor –the type of humor that would make regular humans squirm. But Naruto was used to it and played along with his friend's twisted sense of comedy.

"But," the blond moved from his position and moved towards Sasuke, "I already love you Sasuke-kun!" He wrapped his arms around the pale man's neck as he leaned his chin on the other's shoulder. His voice suspiciously sounded like the thirteen-year old Sakura when the pink-haired girl confessed to Sasuke almost six years ago. Gladly, she overcame that infatuation, almost bordering in obsession, and the three of them became good friends.

"Are we a couple now, Sasuke-kun?" his friend continued with the shrilly impersonation. "I'm the happiest girl in the world because Sasuke-kun accepted Naru-chan's love! Sasuke-kun, would you take me to the amusement park? Then to the church and marry me and let me be the mother of your children?"

He smacked the blond spikes with his palm, making Naruto let go laughing."Stop acting gay. Its annoying."

"Whatever. I'm off to my part-time job since I'm not as rich as some people. See you, Uchiha!" Naruto grinned before leaving the room. The raven-haired rolled his eyes before returning to his work. He really did not have many choices when regards to who he could be friends with due to his low tolerance for other people and the blond was probably the only idiot he could be friends with.

He was very sure that they would be friends for a very long time because of the blond's stubborn as a weed personality. But it was not bad; he knew that he needed someone with a personality that would keep him in touch with his fading human capability to feel emotions.

Naruto would keep him from being a living, moving and breathing statue. He'll be his anchor to his humanity as long as he did not leave Sasuke.

He was an important person, an integral piece in his life even if he did not admit it aloud.

He picked the strip of paper and dialed the number listed on that piece of paper. He felt like doing it with the girl that his best friend recommended tonight.

+.+.+

"How could you be such an idiot?"

The blond looked at the newcomer with an incredulous face. He was currently in the university's greenhouse, seated on the grassy ground, where only students of botany and biology go. He was sure that he did something wrong, again, for Sasuke to seek him out in the middle of the raven-haired teen's class. One way or another, he always managed to screw something when the matters concern his best friend. It was just the type of friendship they shared.

"What did I do this time?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. The other could be a dramatic bastard sometimes.

"She liked you, dobe." The standing boy pushed his bangs backwards, irritated. A dramatic and incomprehensible bastard.

"What girl?"

"The one that gave you the paper with the name and number."

The Uchiha knew that Naruto could be oblivious to anything but ramen, pranks and school (partially) but giving Sasuke a girl that was not interested with him was insulting. Just imagine his humiliation when he introduced himself, then the girl on the other line told him that there must be some kind of mistake because she gave her number to Naruto.

"Really? Most of the girls that approach me to get to you, you know." Naruto closed the sketch pad and shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke sighed, irritation leaving him. He could not go on blaming his friend for his lack of awareness.

"So, you didn't get laid last night?" the blond grinned.

"Obviously, dobe."

Most of his irritation was rooted on the fact that someone liked his best friend though it was inevitable since Naruto was quite likeable, even with his slowness. He was certain that there were a few more people who admired his friend and for some unexplainable reason, that made him irritated more.

Somehow, the idea of Naruto together with a girlfriend annoyed him though the blond already had his share of relationships in the past.

He was used to the idea of Naruto just being there for him.

"Sorry about that, I guess." Naruto said, looking at the sky. But he didn't sound so sorry at all.

"Hn." Sasuke snatched the sketchbook and leafed through the yellowing pages filled with images of different people and objects. Some were colored; others were simply the gray of the lead the blond used for the sketches. He could not help but admire the innate talent that Naruto had for catching every detail on paper, adding a touch of his cheerful personality. He had seen this book a lot of times already since the blonde had own it when he was thirteen years old.

He reached the last page and saw that it was locked on the pad's carton covering by tons of paper clips, meaning that it clearly not for show. He glanced at the blond who was still looking at the sky, then returned to the sealed page. He started removing the pseudo-locks quickly in succession but as he was about to remove the last three, the pad was quickly yanked off his grasp. Angry blue eyes greeted him.

"What do you think are you doing?" Naruto asked furiously. He clutched his sketchbook to his right side tightly, looking warily at his friend.

"Opening it," his raven-haired friend answered nonchalantly. He was getting more curious to the content of that page. It must be something really important for Naruto for him not to show it.

"It was locked for a reason, one needed to know what was inside, not even you Sasuke." Naruto sighed, picking up the paper clips and clipping them back in their former places.

That statement ticked him off. He wanted to know everything about Naruto, every little part of him. He did not want anything to be kept away from him.

"Its probably nothing if its your secret, dobe." He spat out. The blond dropped the pieces he had picked up.

"What did you say? Nothing? This is nothing?" His best friend shouted at him. Instantly, the raven-haired regretted his words. He must knew for one thing that Naruto hated being belittled. His friend was an orphan and went through harsh times at different orphanages until he was adopted when he was ten, the same time that he met with Sasuke.

"You don't know anything so shut up your fucking mouth! Fucker." Naruto clenched his fists tightly, stopping the urge to jump and kill his friend. He picked his bag up and giving a dirty finger sign, he stepped out of the greenhouse, leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke

He wanted to say sorry but his pride held him back. Would he lose the only person that was constantly by his side and didn't leave him?

+.+.+

It had been three weeks since that incident at the greenhouse and Naruto still refused to talk to him. And he didn't take the ignoring lightly. He waited for the dobe outside his classroom and decided to end this little farce now.

If not, his own insecurities and doubts would eat him alive.

The bell rang and floods of students from the art building's classrooms swept down the hallways. He ignored the stares from the others. All that was important was his idiotic blonde friend.

It was easy to see him or rather, to hear him. Just let your ears do the work for you and they would lead you. The blond was laughing, chatting animatedly with a pale girl with long black hair beside him. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and stalked to the blond, determined not to let him pass.

Naruto frowned when he saw his bastard friend whom he avoided like plague the past days. He understood that Sasuke would never apologize because of his stupid personality but the blonde believed that he owed him a big one.

Sasuke didn't know anything so he shouldn't have said those words. Naruto held his old sketchbook tighter to his chest. Sasuke didn't have a clue on his feelings at all.

"Naruto."

"Go fuck off, bastard. I'm in no mood for your bastardly acts." He said.

The raven-haired teen took a deep breath. "I…apologize."

"What?" Naruto's jaws dropped in disbelief. There was no way that Sasuke was apologizing. "Say that again."

"Don't make me say it again, dobe." Sasuke growled. He already said the word so Naruto should forgive him.

And his best friend laughed loud and hard. What was so funny?

"You should have seen your face when you said that! Oh man, you looked like as if you had diarrhea or something." He wiped the small laugh-tears that formed on his eyes. "If I just had a video camera...but you still have to treat me to ramen at Ichiraku's before I completely forgive you."

"You're a glutton."

"Oh! By the way, this is Hinata-chan! She's my classmate." Sasuke looked at the companion of his friend. She had long black hair with indigo hues and pale, pupil-less eyes. A trademark of the Hyuuga clan, a family distantly related to the Uchihas.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"N-nice t-to m-meet you, U-uchiha-san." She said, stuttering and fidgeting at the same time. "N-naruto-kun, I'll be g-going then."

"Bye, Hinata-chan!" The girl's blush did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha. Naruto was really oblivious.

"Let's go, Sasuke. My ramen is waiting!" Naruto dragged his friend out.

Sasuke didn't appreciate the presence of the Hyuuga girl. He felt that she'll be dividing his and Naruto's time together. He didn't like that. They had been together for so long that he almost forgot the fact that someday, Naruto could not be beside him every time. He must be really a bastard for wanting to monopolize his friend's time, wanting not to share him with anyone because he was the only person that made him feel not so alone.

He was used to the idea of Naruto just being there for him.

+.+.+

"I'm getting married, Sasuke."

The raven-haired teen briefly looked up from his plate and nodded, returning on eating and digesting the food he was putting in his mouth. The beautiful woman with the black hair and eyes sighed and gracefully sliced her steak in smaller pieces.

Mikoto expected that as her youngest son's reply but she wished he had said some words of agreement or disapproval, anything just to show that he was interested. At least her older son, Itachi, said something.

_"Congratulations, Mother but please do not ask or even expect me to attend your binding with that man."_

Sasuke already had anticipated that news when his mother had left with her lover and divorced his father eight years ago. She had taken up much longer than he had expected because as he had known, she and his lover were madly in love with each other. Marriage was mostly based on that emotion crap, unless unwanted pregnancy occurred or it was an arranged marriage.

He didn't care. He had no curiosity whatsoever with what his mother did with her life because he was already grown up and had his own life to worry about. He supposed that it was his mother's attempts to involve her estranged children with her personal matters, something that a mother was supposed to do. Just like having dinner with him in this restaurant.

On the last couple of years, Mikoto invited her children to spend time with her, without the presence of her new man of course, whether it was lunch, dinner or shopping –anything that they could do. She sent them presents on every available occasion on the calendar, sending them still even if it was an ordinary day. Even from afar, she continued being their mother.

He did not deny her that right because it was hers; she had given birth to him and partially raised him.

"Do you have anyone you like…or you love?" Mikoto asked with a soft smile highlighting her beautiful features more.

"No," Sasuke replied curtly. He didn't want to talk about that topic especially with a person who believed that it was the most positive thing in the world.

"But why? I know girls are lining up to be with you."er youngest. "It's wonderful and would give you lots of experiences that are worth remembering." Her smile became tenderer, her voice sounded maternal. "Love, that is."

"I'm not interested."

"Why don't you give it a try?" the older woman urged h

Wonderful? Worth remembering?

What was so wonderful of that 'love' when it tore out what was most important for him?

What was worth remembering of the incident where his prideful father stooped down in front of his mother carrying her belongings and telling her that he loved her though she still left?

His control broke and he slammed his clenched fists on the table, earning stares from other patrons of the restaurant and a gasped from Mikoto. He smirked, a cruel stretching of his lips filled with bitterness and loathing, and looked at the worried expression of his _mother's _face.

He did not deny her the right of being a mother but that didn't mean that he had to treat her as his mother.

"Love? Please, stop telling me things that I don't want to hear from anyone else, above all from you. If you're being insistent about how it would be good for me, then let me tell you about my oh-so _loving _relationships that comes and goes in one night."

He was still talking with the normal tone of his voice, his voice composed but the bitter venom that laced it was obvious.

"Sasuke, p-please…" Mikoto tried hard not to choke on her words. She was not used to this kind of personality that her son was showing.

"I did loving one-night stands with women, lots of women, no twice alike in names and appearance. Different women every night. I fucked them into oblivion, using them to satiate my libido."

He was seething, livid pools of darkness looking at her.

"Next time you try to act like a mother to me, you better keep your advice on love and relationships to yourself." He stood up, making the chair rattled. Their onlookers returned to their own business after seeing the angry man. Sasuke walked out.

Love. Love. Love.

How he hated love. That destructive love.

He wanted to forget. Forget something, anything, and everything.

He'll immersed himself in that one night of empty pleasure to bury this love that he still held for his mother; the love of a neglected son for a mother who neglected him for her own love.

Sasuke needed something to help him forget.

+.+.+

He needed another body to distract him.

He spotted the redheaded female in the corner of the bar. She looked nice enough in her white blouse and short shorts that she had on. Sasuke took the seat near her and noticed the faint blush on her cheeks from the changing color of lights in the room. He let out his most seductive smirk and began his subtle flirting that worked more than an effective lucky charm.

Two hours later, they were both inside a room, him above entering her in a pace that was much rougher from what he usually did. She had no complaints though, if her moans and screams were to go by. Apparently, she liked it rough and this made him move wilder, burying his worries every time that he thrust in. And he came, without spilling anything inside. The condom did its job.

But the body did not. He still felt empty, so empty that he could feel the pain gnawing at his chest. This was not enough. It never was.

He needed someone, more than a body to fuck, more than a one night stand.

And he only thought of one person –Naruto.

Sasuke did not wait for his spent energy to return. He dressed up quickly, not bothering to fix his appearance. He got his wallet and removed a few bills before dropping it on the bed.

"Do whatever you like. I'm going."

And he left without another word. He entered the first cab he saw, rudely pushing the couple who hailed the service. He gave the driver more than enough amount of money to keep the man's complaints shut and make him drive faster.

He needed his best friend.

* * *

The chapters for my MC fics would be out sometime next week. I was reading too much angst to continue the humor so I needed to vent it out somehow. Lemons would be in the next chapter.

What do you think? Review ^^


	2. II

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto has the say. I own nothing but the plot

Contains: Sex, Attempted NonCon

Thank you for those who reviewed, alerted and fave'd and to those who were really patient enough to wait for the end of this story. Words won't be enough to show my appreciation *bows*

I apologize for the extreme lateness of this. Some things just can't really follow your plans. After that being said and done, I'm also done.

Edited. 10.10.2011. Rephrased some stuff. Nothing major.

* * *

_Miss Fairy,_

_Would you give me a home?_

_No child but I could give you a splendid castle with all the grandeur and riches_

_but never a home._

_Could you give me something to live for?_

_No child; I could give you eternal youth with beauty as fresh as the spring_

_but without something to live for._

_Could you love me?_

_No child; for I am not capable of the love that you crave most for._

+.+.+

For Naruto love is earned.

He grew up in a small orphanage together with fifty other kids that were there for a variety of reasons; they were abandoned, left by parents who died or ran away from home. He was one of those left on the doorsteps when he was still too small to remember anything. He didn't have any information about his parents or relatives or why was he there at the first place. He supposed he had been fortunate enough to be placed in that institution that treated and provided for the children under its care really well.

But it was an empty place.

No one ever paid him attention because the people there were too caught up with their own worlds to spare him even a fraction of their time. The caretakers fed, clothed and educated them mechanically like robots doing their jobs because they were programmed to do it. The children were too busy catching the attention of adopting families, eager to get out of this place. In their worlds, Naruto didn't exist.

With his childish mind, he didn't understand why no one wanted to play with him, no one wanted to tell him stories before going to bed, no one wanted to laugh, no one wanted to be _with him_.

No one liked him.

That was why he resorted to doing pranks to get their attention-throwing water balloons, painting their faces on their sleep and placing frogs on their cabinets-you name it. But because of that he was alienated and was always picked on by the kids and adults.

_"You are a bad kid! No wonder why you're parents left you here."_

_"Menace. I don't think we made the right decision when we decided to take you in."_

_"I don't want to play with a monster like you!"_

He craved for that warm feeling of being wanted and that sense of belonging that only another human could give him. He wanted someone to love and to love him back; he never found that here. He had already given up hope in finding that someone and continued to pester the orphanage until Iruka came and adopted him when he was eight years old. Iruka showed him that he was capable of loving and he could be loved back.

He met Sasuke when his Iruka enrolled him into elementary school. They started at the wrong foot. For Sasuke, he was an annoying idiot and for Naruto, he was an arrogant bastard. And somehow along with those taunts, bruises and blood that they had given each another, a strange kind of camaraderie evolved and they became the best of friends.

Sasuke understood his insecurities about not belonging to a family and Naruto understood his inferiority with his older brother Itachi even without words. Whenever they were together, Naruto thought that they will be friends forever.

+.+.+

When he was in a relationship, Naruto made sure that the girl always had the best of him. He studied what made her melt into a puddle and what made her want to hide in the closet, what made her feel important and so on. Despite that, he was always the one who ended up with a broken heart. Sasuke would berate him and call him name accompanying him in nursing his pain with alcohol. Naruto knew that Sasuke cared, even if it was shown in insults and monosyllabic 'Hns'.

"Maybe I should look for a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend; girls are such an unappreciative bunch," Naruto said, pausing in his painting. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely grunted and flipped another page of the book he was reading.

"Hey, you were supposed to answer." Naruto puffed his cheeks when the other man ignored him.

"Hn."

"I mean answer with words containing more than two letters. No, a grunt is not an answer."

"Shut up."

The blond huffed and decided to let his so-called best friend alone; he continued with his painting. Both of them were in the university's greenhouse, which became their unofficial hangout. Naruto found this place by accident when he mistook the place for the school's vegetable garden some months ago. This part was near the real forest of Konoha and people of the university were told to steer clear because no one really knew what was beyond the borders. So far, Naruto haven't encountered any wild animal here.

Once he shared this secret location with the Uchiha, Sasuke always came here, as if claiming the place was his.

"Sasuke?"

He found the black-haired man sleeping, his back leaning against the trunk of a tree. Naruto mused on how Sasuke could sleep in that position—when he tried because it looked really cool, all he got was a terrible backache and ant bites. He decided that it was one of those things that only the great Uchiha Sasuke could pull off.

Sleep was probably the only state where he could see Sasuke completely off his guard and totally relaxed, and Naruto discovered that Uchihas were also capable of drooling, to the good fortune of the mankind alike. Then, a perfectly yellow bulb lighted above his head, making Naruto grin in his signature fox-like manner.

As quietly as he could, Naruto sneaked on the sleeping man. With extra precision, he dipped his paintbrush on his palette and started painting mosaic-like patterns on Sasuke's expensive white shirt. He chose vibrant hues of colors that Sasuke won't be caught wearing even on his death, which makes this a lot more fun for the blond.

"Naruto…what the fuck did you do with my shirt?"

He laughed at the horrified reaction of his friend; Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill when he saw the state of his shirt. Sasuke glared and before Naruto could move, he was tackled down. The two started to have a wrestling match that ended in a tickling session.

"Ahahah! S-top already! I give up, Sasuke!" Naruto pushed the slightly taller man off but Sasuke didn't budge. Naruto wiped the laugh tears off the corners of his eyes. "I hate you when you do that."

"And I hate you when you use me as an extended coloring material."

"Girls love color. I'm sure you'll be attracting more of them because of my artistic talent."

Their faces were now very close, their breaths mingling. They remained in that position for quite a time; Naruto could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as Sasuke's face came nearer and nearer until the tip of their noses were touching.

"Why won't you let me see that page?" Sasuke asked, staring straight at Naruto's eyes.

"Why do you want to see it then?" The blond asked back.

"I'll treat you to ramen the whole year."

"Not even ramen would change my mind. No one except for me knew the stuff inside and I intend to keep it at that."

Sasuke sighed and stood up, dusting his pants. "I'm going to class. Lend me your jacket so I won't be seen with this joke." He went to the where the blond's bag was and grabbed the denim jacket before leaving.

Naruto remained lying on the ground, clutching on the remaining warmth of Sasuke. No matter how much he wanted to let him know, Naruto would never risk destroying what they both have right now for a secret. He would always choose the comforts of friendship and having Sasuke close to him than something that would not guarantee that.

+.+.+

Sasuke came knocking in the middle of the night with the smell of sex on him. His usual confidence was gone, his eyes looking at the blond with confusion. Naruto just let him in without any comment and he let the other man sit in the couch before disappearing into his small kitchen. He returned with a cold six-pack beer and gave his friend a can before opening his own.

"My mother's getting married," Sasuke stated in dull voice. Naruto just nodded, urging him to continue. Sasuke's mother was a very sensitive subject to discuss with him because of conflicting emotions and now that he was talking, Naruto could only listen.

"I don't really care what she does with her life; the day she left, she left everything behind. I shouldn't care-I know I shouldn't..." He drank the remaining beer before throwing the can on the floor. Naruto handed him another one. "Why do I feel so betrayed? Why do I feel like hating her even more?"

"Longfellow once said: 'There's nothing in this world so sweet as love. And next to love the sweetest thing is hate.' So I guess you really could not separate loving and hating with one another. That just proves that you still love her."

"How would you know? You grew up without parents so how could you talk as if you understand what I'm feeling?" Sasuke stood up, the alcohol quickly affecting his mind. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt angrily.

"I don't really understand. I've always had to work hard to get something and even harder to keep it so I won't really understand why someone like you who had everything," Naruto tried to contain his pain at Sasuke's words. He didn't understand the fact why Sasuke kept on harboring his hatred when he could just let it go and be with his mother.

"You don't even understand yourself. Why do you think you only have one-night stands? Why you only fuck those girls one time? Because you are too scared of being left again! You're a coward!"

The blond coughed when the other man suddenly slammed him down the floor.

"Shut up! Just shut…up." Sasuke looked at him and then covered Naruto's lips with his own.

+.+.+

Sasuke grounded against Naruto, earning another moan from the blond. Naruto broke the kiss to catch sufficient air supply back to his lungs, only to release it on a moan when the other man gyrated harder against his erection. Sasuke turned his attention to the blond's neck, nibbling on it before giving out to the urge of biting and then sucking to leave a mark.

"Sasuke…we shoul—shit!" His hands that were supposed to push the other man away gripped Sasuke's shoulders when the raven-haired man's lips descended on his chest, letting his tongue and teeth play with the already hardened nubs. Sasuke's hands slipped inside the blond's boxers and held the flesh encased, stroking it and then running his thumb across the very sensitive slit. This intensified the heat that Naruto was feeling in the core of his abdomen.

"We should what?" Sasuke stopped his ministrations on Naruto's chest and lazily swiped the tip of the erection he was holding, too slow for what the other wanted. In retaliation, Naruto rubbed Sasuke's half-hard erection against the confines of his jeans.

Sasuke grunted and pulled Naruto closer and once again engaged in an intense lip lock, both of their hands back to caressing their bodies. Their warmth melded into one, a contrast against the coldness of the floor Naruto could feel on his back. A small voice at the back of his mind told him to stop before everything that was built form their friendship collapsed and leave him in ruins. He would worry about that later; after all, this was the only night where he won't be Naruto, Sasuke's best friend.

This was his one night of make-believe that love was his.

Naruto watched as the taller man stood up and divested himself of his remaining clothes. Sasuke stood there, like a Greek marble statue, in raw masculinity and desire. He resisted the urge to cover his own naked body when Sasuke looked at him, the fire of lust burning intensely.

"Are you going to stare all night? I'll take care of this myself then." Naruto closed his eyes and stroked his shaft up and down while his other hand fondled with his sac. Sasuke grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head.

This time, Naruto initiated the kiss, clashing and dominating the exchange. He spread his legs wider to give Sasuke more space and this action made both of their erections brushed against one another, bringing moans out of their occupied mouths. The blond felt his hips lifted and something brushed against his clenched entrance.

Sasuke pushed the dry digit in, thrusting in and out of the tight muscle. Naruto gasped at the uncomfortable friction it caused but he knew the pleasure was not far behind. He felt another tip prodding and slowly inching its way alongside the first. This time, it did hurt.

"G-get something to ease the friction!"

"A what?"

"Lubricant. Top drawer, body lotion."

Sasuke pulled out and retrieved the item before returning to his prior position on top of Naruto. He opened the bottle and coated three fingers of his right hand liberally then proceeded sinking two of the digits in succession one after the other.

"S-shit! Slow down," Naruto hissed at the sudden stretching, his sphincter muscle clamping down in protest of the sudden penetration. His back arched and to repel the intrusion—the feeling of having something going in instead of going out was weird and uncomfortable, not to mention painful.

"Stop squeezing." Sasuke thrust the fingers much deeper. "Relax so it won't hurt—for me and for you."

"How…agh…do you even know these things? S-stop moving, ahh!"

"Try the internet. You'll find lots of things there that you don't even what to know."

The words from the blond's mouth were quickly cut off when his dick twitch and a zap of white flashed in his vision. He moaned as Sasuke rubbed almost greedily on that spot repeatedly before beginning to pull and push his fingers, making sure to hit that place bull's eye. Naruto began to thrust back to the fingers, too lost in the pleasure to notice the third addition. Sasuke began to twist and turn, widening the blond's entrance for a much wider intrusion.

The fingers were pulled out and his lower body was lifted from the floor; he stopped himself from screaming when Sasuke started to push against the tight stretch of muscle. Naruto bit his knuckle as he bore down on the pain. The other man noticed it and stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"Just push it all in one go. It hurts more when you go too slowly." A whimper escaped Naruto as Sasuke shoved all of his length inside mercilessly. His muscles clenched around the offending organ, adjusting to the size of it. Sasuke moaned when the sphincter compressed on him tightly, causing him more pleasure. He hooked Naruto's legs on his elbows and started moving.

Naruto's nails scratched the wooden floor, leaving marks as he contained the initial pain. He timed his breathing and relaxed, finally loosening enough to allow a deeper access. He sighed as the sensitive nerve endings inside him were stimulated. Sasuke latched his lips on the blond's nipples, heightening the pleasure Naruto felt more.

"Y-yes! Oh, right there! There!" Naruto screamed as the tip of Sasuke's erection touched the responsive place inside of him. "H-harder!"

The other man complied and aimed his thrusts at Naruto's prostate; both of them were now moaning as they fell into the right rhythm. White flashes kept on appearing behind Naruto's eyes as Sasuke moved much faster and rougher, the sounds of cock entering his wet hole arousing him much more. His own erection was really hard and was leaking small amounts of thick, pearly white liquid.

"S-sasuke, I n-need to…Ohhh…"

The heat in the pooling in the center of his body started to spread all throughout his body and he felt that he was going to burn if it wasn't released. His cock was going to burst and Naruto felt his climax closing in. He held his own erection and started pumping in time with Sasuke's movements.

"Sasu…ke!" Naruto screamed as he came, his semen flowing out in thick strings, staining his stomach and the floor. He squeezed Sasuke's prick and the other man came with a grunt, warmth coating his soft insides. He collapsed on top of Naruto and sighed, giving the blond one sloppy kiss before finally pulling out and rolling to his side.

Naruto could hear the soft snoring of his companion and winced as cum flowed out of his sore ass. Shifting to his side to get a better look at his friend, Naruto sighed as the consequences that this action would bring the two of them finally gained weight on his mind.

He could just blame it on the alcohol but he wouldn't be able to fool himself. Naruto could have just pushed Sasuke off since he had the clearer mind. He could have done that but he didn't. For once, he acted selfishly and let it happen. Questions were now haunting his mind, along with the answers he didn't want to hear.

Naruto closed his eyes and ignored common sense.

This was his one night; he'll just face that emptiness tomorrow.

+.+.+

Once you learn learned how to love, learning how to hate will come along. Loving and hating is a cycle; one could not exist without the other occurring before it.

Naruto understood on where Sasuke's hatred for his mother stemmed from, even if the black-haired man didn't realize it himself. It was not the break-up of their 'perfect' family, not the affair outside of her marriage nor was it the abandonment of her duties as a mother; when she took one step out of the house, she took along with her the only love Sasuke knew.

Sasuke was the second son of society's perfect family; successful father, great homemaking mother and gifted older brother. What others don't know was that Sasuke lived in his brother's shadow and he worked really, really hard just to please his father that clearly favored Itachi. His only comfort was his loving and caring mother.

He remembered the pangs of jealousy whenever he saw those embraces, kisses and praises that Mikoto gladly—_freely_—gave her son. She was kind; that's why she extended her maternal love towards Naruto. During those times, Naruto felt that he didn't have to do anything but to return her embrace and he would be accepted; however, that illusion only lasts until the warmth of her body disappears. Then he would realize that he was just getting a portion, borrowingtemporarily of what Sasuke had. It was all done in pity for orphaned little blond.

You don't get love unless you work for it. That was what he believed in the most.

+.+.+

Naruto opened his eyes and once again, he was lying on his bed alone. Sasuke left once again, probably after the blond was already in deep sleep after they had sex. He sighed and just rolled on his left side, not bothering to get up and take a shower.

It was the same as after their first encounter. Naruto woke up, lying on his bed, cleaned up and dressed in his pajamas. He limped through his apartment looking for the other but all he found were fried rice, eggs and painkillers. No notes were left.

When he saw him on school, Sasuke never mentioned anything but acted his normal bastard self around Naruto. It was just like nothing happened and they both continued on with their regular lives. Somehow, Naruto had been thankful that it didn't became an issue between their friendship although it still hurt to know that it was just another night of sex for Sasuke.

Then, it happened again. Sasuke suddenly pushed him down when they were in the greenhouse. And it was followed by another until it became part of 'normal' for them.

As their encounters became more frequent, Naruto's anxiety increased. He was already so used to Sasuke—his scent, his voice, his face—that he was afraid that it would stop. And it still wasn't enough. His body desired more, his mind craved more and his heart wished—hoped—that there would be something more.

Naruto had no delusions of this 'relationship', or where it was going. One day, when Sasuke got tired and decided that women were better and Naruto was just his best friend, it will stop.

He was afraid of being not able to let go when it was time. He was afraid that he might suddenly ask for Sasuke to stay. Despite that, he was afraid of it stopping. He was a coward.

The blond buried his face on his pillow and caught a lingering scent of airy mint, reminding him of Sasuke. He was a coward because he was afraid of the pain…but may be its fine to be like that for a little while. Just for a little more while…

+.+.+

"I-I didn't know t-there was a p-place like this in school," Hinata nervously said. Naruto grinned widely at her and helped the girl set up her canvas. "It's so quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah. I guess nature is beautiful just like that. I mean, this place is not as 'picturesque' like those in fancy postcards but when I'm here, I forget the urge of hitting people. That's definitely peaceful." Both of them shared a laugh before they settled down and started to paint.

At first, he thought Hinata was weird because she seemed she would faint every time she would come near him. She could barely talk to him without her repeating her words so Naruto would understand what she was saying. But after that little misunderstanding with Sasuke, the two of them got along well and having almost all of the same classes brought them closer. She became his second girl best friend after Sakura.

"I didn't know you like dark themes, Hinata-chan," Naruto commented when he noticed the splashes of purple and black on the borders of the canvas. "I thought you were going for 'pure love'?"

"I-I was! I j-just thought that i-it would be t-too plain i-if I put two roses in it. D-do you think it's extreme?"

"No! I think it will turn out well. You just didn't strike me as the type who likes the darker side of love."

"I t-think love is a wonderful thing e-even though there-s always the c-chance of getting hurt." Hinata looked at Naruto with a small, sad smile.

"For me, love is only possible when you work for it. I don't really understand it when people tell me that they fall in love just because, without further reasons. How could you possibly be in love with someone without logical reasons?" Naruto continued to brush in wispy strokes.

"I g-guess everyone has their own views a-about love. I think it's the best thing when you fall in love w-without following anything l-logical or r-reasonable. You just fall in love because your heart and mind both a-agreed that you love that person."

"Then it's okay if that other person didn't love you?"

"Yes. A-as long as I see him h-happy, even it was with someone else, its fine, Naruto-kun."

"So its fine to hope even though you know there is no chance that the other person will ever love you? It's fine to stay even though every time he leaves, you break down?" Naruto asked with a hint of desperation.

Hinata paused in mid-painting and then looked at him before answering without any stutter. "Then, why do you stay if it hurts? Isn't it because you're hoping to be loved back?" She reached into her pocket and motioned the blond to lend her his palm.

The item was a small rectangular keychain made of colored glass. In a simple bold text, the words '1 Corinthians 13:4-7' were written. He flipped it over and then read the following verses:

_4 Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5 It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6 Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

"That's why I'm still hoping, Naruto-kun."

+.+.+

The bed creaked as Sasuke moved away from it. Naruto kept his eyes closed and didn't move. He heard the sound of the bathroom door closing and opening, then the running sound of water. After a while, he heard footsteps and felt the lukewarm touch against his skin. He didn't flinch when he was cleaned up and covered with the blanket.

"Let's stop. I think we both had enough of this Sasuke."

"Is it because you're going out with the Hyuuga princess?"

"I just want to stop—isn't that reason enough?"

The only reply he got were the closing of the door. Naruto sat up and pulled his sketchbook inside the drawer. He removed the paperclips holding the last page in place.

The paper was still white while its edges were frayed with the yellow of aging. He drew this when he was thirteen, when he realized that there are still things you wouldn't get even if you worked hard or prove yourself. This picture was a representation of that thing that he will never have because it would be so wrong.

Naruto didn't cry. He couldn't even if he wanted to. All that was left was that empty feeling in his chest.

+.+.+

Hoping that things would remain the same after that was too much. They talked and hang around but they never returned to the greenhouse together. Sasuke returned to his one-night stands while Naruto returned to whatever he wanted to do.

Hinata had been a great source of comfort. Even though she didn't speak, Naruto knew she saw things beneath the surface. It would have been much easier to turn his attentions to her but that would be unfair for both of them.

"I heard you were going out with Inuzuka from the Physical Education department. So, how are you two?" Naruto grinned when Hinata's face turned red as freshly-cooked crab.

"I-it's not like that! K-Kiba-kun and I m-met in the cafeteria and h-he helped me o-out with s-something."

"Eh? He likes you so it's fine. At least, I won't hurt you anymore by making you wait."

"I-It's not your fault. I still l-like y-you and it w-will take some time to f-forget but k-Kiba-kun makes me feel special. It's a s-start," Hinata smiled. She suddenly squeaked when Naruto hugged her tightly.

"A really good start. I'm happy for you."

The girl suddenly stiffened. "S-Sasuke-san!"

The blond turned around and only saw the retreating back of his best friend. He didn't follow him and just watched until Sasuke disappeared.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you should follow him!" Hinata pulled at his sleeve frantically. "T-to explain…"

"Just let it go, Hinata-chan. We'll talk about this later."

"B-but…"

"C'mon!" He pulled Hinata by her hand. "It's fine so let's continue with our project."

+.+.+

No matter how he endured, how empty he felt, Naruto was reaching the limits of his fragile emotions.

Sasuke cornered Naruto and slammed him against the wall, smashing their lips together in a very violent manner. He pinned the blond's arms above his head with his right hand while his other traversed on Naruto's body, feeling it with a hurried approach.

Naruto struggled, trying to push the other man off with his body force. Sasuke removed his lips and turned to the blond's neck. He bit it, harsh and unforgiving, and Naruto tried to contain his scream with the sudden pain with the teeth breaking the skin.

The black haired man sucked at the wound, his hand now pulling the belt buckle off. It slid inside Naruto's pants, then his underwear and held the blond's cock. Sasuke started stroking it roughly, the action spurred on by anger and something else Naruto could not indentify. He thrashed but his manhood was held painfully. He felt disgusted at the forced arousal he was having right now.

_No no no!_

He had enough. Naruto kicked Sasuke in his leg, making the other fall down on the floor.

"I thought you wouldn't mind since you've already spread your legs for me so many times, Naruto." Sasuke looked at the heaving blond with a very insulting smirk.

Naruto lunged at him and gave him a punch on the face. Sasuke attacked in return, kicking the blond in the stomach. He took advantage when Naruto doubled over in pain and pinned him down again. Sasuke started to kiss him again but missed when Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"I hate you, you hear that? I hate you, you fucker!"

Sasuke stopped when he heard the bitterness in that voice. Naruto's eyes were full of hatred as he stared back at his best friend straight.

"I'm not a doll nor am I one of those girls. Do you think that it's alright if you keep on doing this to prevent yourself from getting hurt? What about those who get hurt by you?" Naruto asked. "You think great sex is enough compensation for the disappointment those girls felt upon discovering that you weren't there when they woke up?"

Sasuke didn't give him an answer. Naruto pushed him off and stood up, backing away from the other man.

"Answer me, damn it! Some of those girls may have liked you because you're Mr. Perfect Uchiha but some of them really liked you, even loved you. Hell, even I love you." Naruto covered his face with a palm and then laughed hysterically.

"I'm such a fool, aren't I? Falling in love with the stupid, arrogant bastard, with my best friend."

Why did his mouth taste so salty and was his face was so wet? He thought he was already empty from the pain of watching Sasuke be with others and silently waiting for that unrequited love to be returned. Damn it, damn it!

Then, he felt warmth. The warmth that surrounded Naruto, enclosing him tightly as if it didn't want to leave him all alone. Tears continued to fall from his eyes but he didn't move; Naruto just stood there with his hand on his face enveloped by Sasuke's arms.

"I hate you too. Why are you always there whenever I need you? Why do you keep on trying so hard when others have already given up? Why are you wearing that idiotic grin even though you are hurting?"

Large hands held his face and Naruto was forced to look at those inky eyes swirling with different emotions, emotions that Sasuke had kept to himself all of this years. Sasuke softly traced the outlines of his scars, then the contours of his lips without breaking contact.

"I'm sorry."

Then, Sasuke kissed him. First, a chaste touch of lips that lasted for a minute. Sasuke's tongue then outlined the outside of Naruto's mouth before moving in to claim.

Naruto felt he was drowning. He clutched on to Sasuke's shoulders desperately, his fingers tightening against the fabric and the flesh. There were too many emotions, too many to be named and too many questions involved in the kiss. Naruto focused on one thing; the kiss itself.

Sasuke mapped the recess, running his tongue against Naruto's then to his palate. He moved against Naruto, coaxing him to respond. Naruto pushed back, finally responding to the invitation. This was different from all of the others they've shared. This was not born out of lust or anger; it was based on something much deeper, much deeper.

His heart was pounding violently against his chest and he could tell that Sasuke was feeling the same. He never wanted for it to end.

Sasuke broke the kiss, giving Naruto one chaste kiss before speaking. "I don't want others to see you or to touch you. If I could, I would lock you in a place where I'm the only one who could see your tears and smiles, could hear your sobs and laughter and could feel everything about you. Maybe that's love—I don't really know since I still don't believe in 'I love you'—but that's the best I could say."

"Sasuke, you suck at confessing." Naruto laughed as he removed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders to wipe his tears.

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled. "I know I would not be able to say those three words to you but I'll stay with you until you grow tired of my monosyllabic answers and insults."

"Hmmm. I'll probably stay with you until you stop calling me idiot and start on 'the awesome'. Deal?"

Sasuke gave him another kiss for an answer.

They both lived with each other's flaws for almost a decade—forever didn't seem to be so impossible with this man that he hates and loves.

Empty nights were beginning to turn into old memories.

+.+.+

"Would you show me that page now?" Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading. Naruto skipped his class so he could finish his project before the deadline tomorrow. He just tagged along for a lack of better thing to do.

"Just because we're having sex that doesn't mean I'll show you my secrets." Naruto stuck his tongue out at his sometimes boyfriend before resuming painting. "Besides, there's no point in showing you something I already have."

Sasuke just shook his head at the cryptic answer. Sometimes, Naruto spoke some nonsense that actually had sense although he couldn't get this one this time. He'll just let it slide. Sasuke also had a secret that he won't be telling anytime sooner.

"Hn."

"I hate you, Sasuke."

_'I love you, Naruto'._

+**.le fin.**+


End file.
